Love the Babysitter: Redone
by writing2-decrease-worldsuck
Summary: Annabeth's mom expects her to get a good paying job. The only one she can find is babysitting one of the richest men in the U.S.'s children. Five of them to be exact. One of them happens to be the one and only... Percy Jackson. Sorry, kinda bad at summaries... May be T later because of suggestive themes. Nothing serious at all. Percabeth! First story.
1. Chapter 1

Well, you could say I was happy...but that would be a little to subtle. Why? Because I, Annabeth Marie Chase, was hired to babysit! Now that I put it like that it sounds pathetic. But it's who I was hired by that excites me. Ready for it?

Poseidon Olympia.

I know right! I was just hired to watch one of the richest man in the universe's children. That's a pretty big honor. I mean, if you are really rich and there is a chance anyone you trust your children could kidnap them and use them to get money out of you...big risk. But here is Sally Jackson, Poseidon's wife who decided to keep her last name, handing over her kids' safety to a 17-year-old girl.

Plus, they are paying me a LOT.

"Well, here is the schedule. I hope it's not to much. Then we would have to find someone else when we clearly have an amazing girl right here." Sally says, turning to her husband at the last sentence. A light pink blush comes to my cheeks at the compliment.

I take the schedule from the small, wood table in front of me. The room we where sitting in was pretty nice. Large floor covered with plush, navy blue carpet. The walls where a light blue, similar to baby blue, and contrasted in the best way with the floors and was decorated in pictures of people I guessed were family and friends and large flat-screen t.v. on the wall with the least pictures. I was sitting on a single person seat with Poseidon and Sally sitting in a love seat across from me. I could tell that they rearranged the room recently based on the fact that the where dents in the carpet from the weight of where the furniture once was. There where also a few toddler toys an a layed out blanket in the far corner. Looked like a wonderful home to me.

Anyway, looking at the schedule, I judged by memory that I in fact was not to busy, even thought it was a lot to handle.  
Their youngest daughter, Polly, was a year old so I could not let her out of my sight or I am in BIG trouble. Their second youngest children where twins, Triton and Maggy. They where both ten. Triton had swimming lessons on Mondays, Tuesdays, and Thursdays at 3:30 in the afternoon. Maggy has dance class every Monday and Wednesday at 4:00 pm, gymnastics every Saturday at 8:00 am, and softball practice every Saturday at 1:00 pm and games Tuesday and Friday at 6:00 pm. Well, I'm guessing Maggy is pretty fit.  
Next on is twelve. She is a straight A student and loves to visit the library and read or write whenever she gets the chance. Hm. Sounds a lot like me before my parents told me to go and spend my every spare moment looking for a job that paid more than minimum wage. That was two months ago. Anyway, I would love taking her to the library.  
And the thirteen year old. Calliope. The "fashonista" of the family. Apparently she loves shopping and is usually hanging out with her friends, here, at the mall, anywhere they wanted to go (with boundaries). Sally also warned my to be careful with her because she was just an atomic bomb of drama and PMS waiting to explode.  
And last but not least...or least...let's go with 'yet to be determined'...Perseus Jackson. Though he preferred Percy. He was my age and had swimming almost every weekend. (Don't worry. This is not going to be one of those stereotypical 'boy meets girl, girl meets boy, they fall in love'. I hope anyway, because that would just be weird.) We go to the same school. I've heard of him. He is one of the 'popular people' and there is almost no chance that

"Why don't you just have Percy look after his siblings?" I wonder aloud. "He could stand to have some responsibility."

Sally chuckled. "Oh, that ship has already sailed. He lost the twins and we had to call the police to find them. I absolutely do NOT want a repeat of that fiasco. But I'm quite sure he can help you every once and a while. Do you have a car?"

"No." I had to walk here from the bus stop I got off the bus at, which is two miles away.

"Well then," Poseidon says in his deep voice, "I'm sure Percy will be more than happy to drive you anywhere you need to go. Babysitting or personal reasons."

"Thanks." I say, smiling great fully.

I scan over the schedule with my eyes again and...Hold up. There's something wrong. "This says I begin work everyday at six o' clock _i__n the morning._" After checking the times over again, I notice another thing. "And stop at nine thirty at night. This makes no sense."

Poseidon gives his wife a questioning look. "You didn't tell her?"

"Must've slipped my mind," She replies.

"What?" I ask, looking between the couple. "What slipped your mind?"

"Because of the times, and unless you want to wake up at three in the morning and go to bed at nearly eleven, you would have to move in with us.

...Oh. Okay.

"Uhhhhhhhhhh. Yeah. I'm fine with that. I'll have to ask my parents." I say slowly and unsurely.

I get up and walk through the door way that I assume leads to the kitchen. I pull my phone out of my pocket to call my mother. I wasn't surprised that I'm not freaking out. I'm put under a lot of pressure at home from my mom's expectations. Plus, my annoying little brothers are there.

I dial my moms number once I am sitting down at the kitchen's bar/counter thing. It takes her two rings to answer.

"Did you get the job, sweetheart?" No hello or what's up.

I mentally sigh. "Yes, mum, I did. But there is one condition."

"What is it, honey?"

"They want me to live with them." I explain. "For as long as I'm babysitting."

"Yes, I know. Sally and I have already discussed this. In fact, we are moving your things to the truck right now."

I'm astonished. "How did you pack everything so fast?"

She chuckles. "I have had a whole team of people over since you left."

I left the house over three hours ago. Enough time for a large group of people to pack ally things. What about my...uh... 'clothes' and...other things... If you know what I mean. Kind of embarrassing.

My mom, knowing me well enough, says, "Don't worry, hun. I packed those." I blush slightly even though no one can see it.

"Thanks. When will my stuff be here?"

She pauses, thinking, I suppose. "About two hours."

"Okay. Thanks. I've gotta go. Talk to you later."

"'Gotta' is not a word, honey."*eye roll*"But call me when you are all settled in. Bye."

I walk back into the living room and sit back down in the chair and tell Sally that my stuff will be here soon. Poseidon went off somewhere for a meeting.

"Why don't I call down the kids so you can meet the?" Sally asks.

I'm kind of excited to meet them and get to know them. After all, I will be babysitting them for at least a few months.

I've always wanted to be a mother and take care of kids, but I'm only seventeen and taking care of five kids. This will be a long school year.

"Kids! Come down here! I have someone for you to meet!" Sally yells in the direction of the stairs in the right corner before turning to me and saying "I have to go upstairs to get Polly."

I nod in agreement as she leaves. I wait and after a moment's silence, two children come pushing and fighting each other down the stairs. I simply laugh at their antics. They don't stop until they see me. But once they do it's all straight backs and silence.

"Hi," the girl, who I am assuming is Maggy, greets.

"Hi. You must be Maggy and Triton."

"Yup!" She answers, popping the 'p'.

Another girl emerges from the stairway. She is wearing a pink Hello Kitty tank-top and jean shortss that are a little too short. Her hair was long and dark brown. She must be Calliope. And, being the typical thirteen year old girl she probably is, her eye were glued to her phone.

"Are you Percy's girlfriend or something?" she asks without looking up from her phone, and in a snotty tone like I just interrupted something of utter importance. I was a little shocked. Why would she just assume that I am the girlfriend of her brother, and a boy I have never personally met. True, she couldn't possibly know that so I let it slide.

"Nope. But my name is Annabeth." I reply.

Just then, Sally returns with a small child in her arms and a figure following her. The little girl is adorable. Black hair, deep, brown eyes, a chubby little nose and cheeks. Her aura is just full of the happiness of her youth. Ah, how it is to be so young and oblivious to the problems of the world.

When the figure behind her steps into light, I guess that it is Percy. He is looks older than me but it is probably the fact that he is taller with a LOT of muscles. (It would be a 'shocked to death' situation if he didn't work out daily). He has wild black hair, round nose, and his eyes...well, they are green. But not a normal green. Different shades of green are amalgamated together in a beautiful collage that shows sensations of joy. He wears a mundane grey T-shirt and jeans. When he sees me, his brow furrows in confusion. Probably wondering why I was in his house. See, Percy and I have talked to each other a few times, seeing that he is in my grade and is my best friend, Thalia's, best friend. He seems like a nice guy but he is the captain of the swim team and I'm captain of the chess club so we don't really get the chance to mingle.

"Uh, mom," Percy speaks up, "why is Annabeth here?" _He knows my name? _

She smiles. "Well, Percy, since we all know you are not fit to take care of children..." He nods his head in agreement. "...we hired a new babysitter."

"Okay..." He looks at his mother expectantly, like she's hiding back a secret.

"And," Sally continues, "she's moving in with us."

A few moments of silence until Calliope says, "Okay." before trotting up the stairs as the twins run up to me and hugs my legs, knocking me over with a squeal. Percy just starts laughing before he reaches out a hand to help me up.

I grab his hand, finding it huge compared to mine. I must look heavier than I am because when he pulls me up, I slam my forehead into his chin causing us both to fall back this time. Laughter fills the room because of it.

I just lay on my back, eyes closed, not moving, because dang did that hurt!

"Mom!" I hear a female voice yell. "Percy killed the nanny already!"

I take a deep breath and sit up, "No, no. I'm fine. Just a bit of a headache. Do you have any aspirin?"

"Yeah," Percy replies, getting up from his position, which was kneeling next to me on the floor. He exits the room through the doorway I went through to make my call earlier. I hear a cupboard open then close again, and soon I was taking the medicine and being pushed up the stairs by Sally who was insisting on my resting after my 'near death experience' as she put it. Though Percy has a boney chin I hardly think it's enough to kill anyone.

She pushes me upstairs to an almost empty room. In the top left corner and a plain wooden desk in the opposite corner. The bed has no sheets or blankets or a pillow, but still looks comfortable enough.

I don't realize how tired I am until I lay my head down in my hands and let the blackness take me.

**A/N 2: Sorry if I started using weird words...if you don't understand, look them up. BTW, 'mundane' also means plain or ordinary and is in no way in relation to TMI**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for waiting! I really hope you like it. Annabeth will get into explaining her past in this one. Her sad, lonely past...

I wake up to a knock on my door. Maggie pokes her head in to inform me that the moving truck with all my stuff from home in it is here. I'm sort of happy to be able to unpack my stuff. It means I can arrange things perfectly. Yup. There it is. My OCD. My little (step) brothers used to tease me about it all the time. They would sneak into my room and throw stuff all over the floor and twist the books on my desk. Anyway... I walk downstairs and through the living room and to the front door.

Outside, I see Percy unloading boxes while his mom is talking to the truck driver.

"Hey Maggie," I say, turning to the girl, "can you help me carry my things?"

"Sure!" she answers enthusiastically. I follow her down the front steps to the colossal vehicle parked in front of the curb.

Maggie stacks one box on top of another so she can carry them at the same time. Percy is moving toward some bigger and heavier looking boxes. He picks them up with such ease I don't think it's humanly possible. What in Tartarus is in those boxes?

I eye him suspiciously as I walk to his so my question can be answered. I see a B... Books? No, those are in the smaller boxes. Brushes? If that's what's in it, someone went shopping without me.

Finally I can see the whole word and- Wow. Bedding. He is letting a ten year old carry my books (which probably weigh about five pounds per book), while he (with ten times more muscle, might I add) is carrying the sheets. I stand in front of him with my arms crossed and my face in an accusing expression upon my face.

"Percy?"

"Yes?" he responds waiting for an answer.

"Hows 'bout go help your sister while I get these."

He looks disheveled by my previous statement. "Why?"

I roll my eyes. Can he not simply do what he is told? Though, from my studies, I have learned that most people of the male gender have this trait.  
Yeah, I know, it sounds stupid, but I had to do my science experiment on something.

"Because now I am your superior and you must abide what I say," I say sternly. "Is that clear?"

And of course, he mocks me. "Mam yes, Mam!" He retorts in a stiff voice, raising his hand to salute me.

I roll my eyes. With a huff of exasperation I shoo him with a wave of my hand. And even more to my annoyance, he smirks and winks before walking away. I pick up one of the boxes Percy was carrying erstwhile plus one.

The rest of unloading was mostly uneventful. The whole 'ordering Percy around' bit was fun, I had to admit. When Percy would joke around by calling me 'milady' or 'madam' Sally would just shake her head while holing back a grin. Was this supposed to be amusing? It isn't my particular idea of a joke, but you know mothers. They absolutely adored their children. Well, most of them anyway...

Once all of the boxes where in my room it was five o' clock. I expelled everyone from my room to unpack in peace. When I get to my clothes, the last thing since I could always just pull some out of a box not being one to care much of my appearance, I walk to one of the three doors that my room possesses.

I open the door and find that this is not a closet. It is, in fact, my own, personal bathroom. There is a giant tub covered in those things that make bubbles, like in a hot tub. And a shower that was in the shape of an owl's monocular vision. These people are already spoiling me. I've barely been here four hours and I have my own bathroom with separated tubs and shower. Utter waste of space if you ask me. Why am I making this such a big deal?

I walk toward the one door I have not yet gone through. And surprise, surprise, it's a walk in closet. Surprise meant in most sarcastic voice I can pull off. But this too is a good surprise. Why, you may ask, would a nerd like me want a walk in closet? More book space! Psh, what where you expecting? Shoes? Y'all crack me up.

The room- well, it's still technically a closet but I'm going to call it a room because it's only a few feet smaller than my room at home- eight by eight foot. Painted coral blue number 5. (Yes. I'm that good) The walls on my left and right are covered in shelves and the wall in front of me with draws. Know what this calls for? A trip to the book store! Shockingly enough, I do not think I own enough books to fill this room quite yet. But with all this money from the job, I certainly will have enough to by the next John Green book. (Yes, I'm a nerdfighter, don't judge)

Why didn't I wait to unpack my books? Stacking them all perfectly even on my desk took a lot of effort and room. My desk literally doesn't have an inch of space left on it that isn't covered in a pile of at least five books. (Dramatic voice) All my hours of labour (which, in reality, was only half an hour) to be waisted. Only because I was foolish enough to let my curiosity to explore the makings of my new surroundings be ignored. But as I think, I realize that there shall always be morrow for the task at hand to be accomplished!

Wait.  
Wait just one moment.  
When did I become such a dramatizer? For the love of Zues, I'm a freakin' high school student not Shakespeare.

My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door of the room I now call my bedroom.

"Dinner's ready, hon!" The voice belonging to Sally force its way into my room.

I leave the room/closet to leave the actual room. I haven't eaten since breakfast this morning, though this did not come unseen to me. I skip out in meals a lot. I'm not anorexic or anything, 'cause believe you me I'm always down for a good, hearty steak, but sometimes I just forget. My mom says its unhealthy, but I don't feel like I'm dying, so that's good enough for me.

For the millionth time today, I make my way down the stairs. I enter the kitchen and cross the room to yet another door I have not passed through. It would only make sense if the dining room was connected to the kitchen. And I'm right. The twins and Sally are sitting, presumably waiting for the rest of the family to accompany them.

On the table there are dishes full of beans, casserole, whatever that lumpy stuff is. Yum.

I walk to one of the many empty seats surrounding the perimeter of the rectangular table. Dang. This is comfy. I wonder what brand it is. *Momentarily checking for a tag. *Finding tag. Louis Rattan. I've read about these in a home décor magazine. They cost like, one hundred and thirty two dollars. I have a pretty good memory.

Why do people buy such expensive things? Could a simple wooden chair suffice? Apparently not. I'd say human error, but seeing as the world suck has not significantly increased it must not be that bad.

"Perseus, Calliope, Adella!" Sally yells. "Come on. We are waiting!"

Adella? She must be the twelve year old. I knew there was something missing earlier. I can't believe that I forgot about a child already. Not the best thing, but I could have forgotten all of them. Yeah, forget about the good memory thing. Why wasn't she here earlier?

As if reading my thoughts, Sally says, "Addy was absorbed in her book. She can't really hear anything that's going on if it's not book related."

"Understandable." I reply, remembering how I used to be, and still am, for the most part.

"Moooooooom!" A voice, most likely Addy, yells from the doorway. "Calliope said that Harry Potter is stupid!"

Now that is just a rude, mercenary thing to say. ""If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.""

She just gives me that look that says 'I'm addicted, you just started a frenzie'. "You've read Harry Potter too?"

"Only a million times per book. I loved Fred!"

o.0.o - One deep conversation later - o.0.o

"Who wants to go book shopping?" someone asks.

For the first time in about ten minutes, I turn away from my conversation with Addy.

And it was Percy.

"Really?"

"No. Just needed to get your attention."

"And why would you need that?"

He smiles. "Mom said that Addy has to eat something."

I totally forgot about dinner. And the fact that Addy had to eat it. How inconsiderate of me.

"But we haven't even talked about Order of the Phoenix yet!" Addy complain. "Annabeth is the first person I have been able to fangirl with since school! I want to keep talking about books."

"Don't we all." I glance over at everyone else at the table. "Okay maybe not. How about after we eat, we can go to my room to talk. I have a few books that might interest you."

She plops food onto her plate and shoves it into her mouth, anxious to finish. I'm going to have a good time watching her. It's sad how she has no one to share her interests with. I know how it feels to be lonely. If it weren't for Thalia and Luke...

Percy's voice breaks through the voice inside my head. "So, I'm stuck living with another book nerd?"

"Yes," I reply confidently. "and you will have to deal with it because I will be the one deciding on what you are and are not able to do for the next few months."

He nods his head as if to say, Okay, fair point.

"And you will be driving me and your sister to the nearest Barnes and Noble as well."

"No. No, no, no, no, no." He says, rushed. "I will not spend me precious time and money driving you to a stupid books store."

"Stupid?" I ask. "I bet one of those shelves has more knowledge on it than you have in your entire brain."

I can tell that I'm starting to make him mad.

"Mom, do I have to take Annabeth to the library whenever she wants to if I don't want to?" Percy asks, breaking the conversation she was having with her other children.

"Well, I don't see why you can't." She replies, nonchalantly.

"What? Why?" He exclaims in protest.

Sally looks at her son. "What do you have to do instead?"

"I have a life. Swim practice, friends. Things to do. I can't just put my life on hold for her to buy her fictional friends."

Ooh. That hurt. He just called me a no life with only book characters as friends. Though it's mostly true, for some reason it was painful hearing it out loud. It's not her fault everyone thinks that a girl who would rather spend her time reading than attending some high school party is unworthy to hang out with them.

And that's exactly what she told him before running to her room.

* * *

I have spent the last half hour laying on my bed contemplating the meaning of life. Yeah, thoughts can get pretty deep if you let them.

A knock at the door makes my thoughts trail off. If this is Sally trying to comfort her, she didn't want it. But no, it's Percy.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath to calm myself. "What do you want?" I ask in a half annoyed, half curious tone.

"I'm sorry. For saying that you didn't have any friends. I know that you do." He knows about my friends? True, a lot of people at school did. The infamous Luke Castellon is her best friend and crush of about ten years. Quarter back for the football team. All the pretty, popular girls wanted to date him. Invited to all the earlier mentioned parties that she isn't cool enough to go to, but he was. And he was friends with Annabeth Chase, tough nerd girl that was desperately trying to prove herself (they might not know that though) and Thalia Grace, emo girl that everyone thinks is weird and a freak. Luke seems to be drifting away from them though, even after everything they went through together...

"I'm sorry, too." I say, looking him straight in the eyes. "I shouldn't have called you stupid. I'm sure it's not true."

A smile appears on his face. "Oh, it is."

"So we are both apologizing for telling each other the truth?"

"I suppose we are." He drops the smile for a thoughtful look. "Why do you like reading so much?"

Ah. There are so many answers. Because of my dyslexia, reading is a challenge for me. I like challenges. Also, I like reading about how different authors observe the world in different ways and being able to put it in a character so original, it's amazing really. And further more, the escape. When you read a good book, you can put yourself in that book. Feel all the characters' feelings. Find love, adventure, magic. In the perfect book, you can find yourself. You can find the place that you belong. But in the end, all it is is your imagination. It is nice to be able to get away when you can.

And then I have another realization for today. "I said none of that out loud, did I?"

He is giving me a look that says ,Well, you might be a tad bit crazy.

"Come in." I invite. "Let me start from the beginning..."

A/N:...In the next chapter. Anyone else out there a nerdfighter? Does Annabeth seem like one? Did you catch the Serious Black quote in there?


	3. Take Over

Even though it has only been two chapters, I've decided to let someone else take over this story if they want to. I decided that I am to busy and cannot update that often and that is not fair to those who want to read it. If you do want to take over, PM me. Thanks for reading what I did write and for the positive comments!

I may write more stories in the future when I have more time and creative drive. Bye for now.


	4. Take Over 2

The new owner of Love the Babysitter: Redone is now officially LavenderBooks! Happy reading, and I'll say thanks one more time for reading this. Bye!


End file.
